Saints in Las Vegas
by csi-dragon101
Summary: Sara knows what the saints are doing is good for Las Vegas and joins the gang.
1. intro

Saints in Vegas

_Its bin one month since they came._

_Its bin one month of violence._

_But there's something different about this gang._

_I think I'm the only one that sees it._

_I know that there trying to help Vegas._

_And that's why I want to join the gang._

_Today is the day that Sara Sidle is going to join the Third Street Saints. _


	2. Welcome to the Saints

(POV: Saints Boss)

"Ok this is where the D Street Killers have their meth labs." I said to a group of Saints as I pointed to a building on the big map of Las Vegas I had on my desk. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"I want to join the Third Street Saints." The woman on the other end said.

"And what makes you think that you have what it takes to be a Saint?"

"I can get you information and I have a hell of a shot."

"Ok meet me in a ally behind the Eclipse, two A.M., don't be late." I said and hung up.

"Ok where were we?" I said continuing to talk to the group of Saints.

(POV: Sara Sidle)

'I didn't expect him to tell me to meet him without asking me a bunch of questions.' I thought as I hung up also.

'Ok two A.M., which means that I have to take tonight off.' I thought as I hit speed dial.

"Willows."

"Hi Catherine I need to take tonight off, can you tell Russell?"

"Ok I'll tell him but why do you need to take tonight off?" I was hoping that she wouldn't ask that.

"I'm sick." Mustering the best lie I could at this hour.

"Ok well I hope you feel better. Bye."

"Bye"

**That night**

"Are you the leader of the Third Street Saints?" I asked a man in a purple shirt and black pants.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" He answered curtly.

"My name is Sara Sidle." I said calmly.

"Ok Sara, you said that you could get me information. How?"

"Well I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab so I can get information easily."

"Wait if you're a cop how do I know that you're not undercover?"

"Because I know what your doing is good for Vegas. And by the way I'm a CSI not a cop so I can compromise evidence for you guys." That last comment left him thinking, probably deciding if he should believe me.

"Fine you can be a Saint but if you're a CSI I need you to keep your job until I tell to, you got that."

"Yeah but I should tell you I work nights."

"Fine." He said as he started to walk away. Suddenly he turned around. "Oh. And welcome to the Third Street Saints." He said and walked away.


	3. Meet the gang

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR SAINTS ROW (BUT PEOPLE CAN DREAM!) **

* * *

><p>(POV: Sara Sidle)<p>

I was sitting in the brake room when Nick came in.

"Oh hey Sara how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Hey what do you mean?"

"You didn't come to work yesterday, Catherine said you were sick."

"Oh yeah, I wasn't feeling well but today I feel much better."

"That's good to hear." Just then Morgan, Greg and Catherine and Morgan walked in.

"Hey Sara." They said at the same time, making there way to the coffee maker.

When they were finished pouring there coffee Greg and Morgan sat on the couch and Catherine sat on one of the chairs surrounding the brake room table.

The room was filled with comfortable silence, all waiting for Russell to come and hand out assignments.

"Sorry I'm late, ok triple at the Eclipse. All of you should head out there it's a big scene." Russell said.

"And you are- "

"Doing paper work." Russell interrupted while he started heading to his office.

"I'll drive." Greg said before I could.

"Fine." We all mumbled.

Big was an understatement the scene was huge! That wasn't all; there were at least fifty witnesses so that means fifty cheeks to swab and five hundred prints to collect from the witnesses. It took all night to process the scene. But one phone call made a bored me into an excited me.

THE PHONE CALL

"Sidle."

"I think its time for you to meet the gang, are you in?" My new boss said.

"Yeah."

"Ok meat me in front of your house, tomorrow eight a.m. ok?"

"Ok." I said and I hung up.

MY HOUSE 8 a.m.

I was out side my house waiting for him (looking like a idiot) when finally he came.

"Get in." He said poking his head out of the car window a little.

I got in and we drove in silent until we reached the saints 'HQ'. We got out of the car and walked toward the door.

We went inside and he led me through the building until we made it to a room full of saints.

The entrance was full of newspaper clippings from all the way to Vegas. In the mane room it had purple walls and white floors.

He led me to a platform. He climbed up on the platform and then pulled up on to it, and then he yelled "HEY!" to get their attention.

"OK EVERYONE! SO I WANT TO INTRODUCE SARA SIDLE, SHE WILL GET US ALL OF OUR INFORMATION WE NEED FROM THE COPS! OK!"

They a nodded and we stepped off the platform, then he led me into a room with a woman in it.

"Sara this is Shaundi." Boss said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, So you're the new recruit?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok, Sara I would like to introduce you to Jacob Frice, a murderer and a drug dealer. And you are going to kill him." Boss said handing me a gun.

I just noticed Frice. His face was bloody, his hands were tided and he was kneeling.

I hesitated a little taking in the information. 'He wants me to kill him.' I thought as I took the gun.

'If I want to be a saint I have to kill him.' I thought as I raised the gun.

_BANG_

And the man lay dead on the floor.

'Oh my god I just killed a man… but I don't feel anything.' I thought as I handed boss the gun.

"Good job Sara, Shaundi get rid of the body." Boss said and Shaundi left just to come back a why'll later with a very muscular man carrying a body bag.

I watch as they put the body in the body bag and dragged it away.

"So Sara, how do you feel?" Boss asked.

"I feel nothing, I have no guilt at all." I said.

"Good. Now I need you to go home and sleep, then go to work. When your there I'll call you for your first job. Ok?"

"Ok." I said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I NEED TO KNOW SHOULD I PUT JOHNNY GAT IN THE STORY? REVIEW!<strong>


	4. First job

******DISCLAIMERS: I DON NOT OWN CSI OR SAINTS ROW**

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

(POV Sara Sidle)

It was a normal day at the crime lab until Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle."

"I got your first job."

(POV Nick Stokes)

Catherine, Greg, Morgan and I were walking down the hall, until we heard Sara's voice coming from the brake room.

"Hey Boss." Sara said, talking into her phone.

"Whom is she talking to?" I whispered.

Greg shrugged.

"Don't worry I'll get it done." And with that she hung up and walked out of the brake room.

"Maybe we should fallow her." Morgan suggested. Catherine nodded and we started following her, until we reached a room with a computer in it. Sara went inside and put a USB key in the computer.

"What is she doing?" I asked to no one in particular.

Greg shrugged again.

She clicked on some case file and looked at the photos in the case file. Then she did something really unbelievable, she saved the photos of the suspects and the crime scene photos and left.

And we started to fallow her again.

We fallowed her into the brake room were she clocked out and turned around to find all of us in the doorway.

"Oh… hi." She said.

"Hello." We all said.

There was silence.

"Well I'm going home so uh… bye." She said.

"Ok bye." I said and she left with so many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>'Sara can't be dirty, she just can't. Sara is kind, loving and she would go to any length to catch a killer. She is not greedy and deceiving like a dirty cop would have to be.'<p>

"We have to tell Russell." Catherine finally spoke up after a long silence.

"No." I said simply.

"No? If Sara is dirty-"

"Sara is not dirty," I interrupted. "Sara is kind and loving, she has friends and a husband that love her. She would not throw it all a way for some easy money!" I said, my voice full of anger.

"Well if she is dirty," Catherine moved her hand to stop me from interrupting. "We have to tell Russell. Don't want to, but we have to."

"No we don't, we could wait and see if she dose it again. If see dose then we'll tell Russell." I said.

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>(POV Sara Sidle)<p>

'Shit, they know something's up. How could I be so careless!' I thought as I drove to the saints HQ.

When I finally got there I made my way to the big room full of saints. Remembering the way from yesterday I got to the room. Like last time the room was full of people in purple.

Noticing a familiar face, I when up to her.

"Hey Sara, you got the information?" Shaundi asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Fallow me." She said. Shaundi led me into a room full of computers and maps. In the center of the room was a big desk with Boss, four men, a giant and two women hovering over computers.

"Hey Sara, I would like you to meet Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, Angel de La Muerte, Oleg Kirrlov and Zimos," Boss said indicating the men around the table. "And the is Viola DeWynter and that's Kinzie Kensington."

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." They said back. I noted that Oleg had a thick Russian accent and Zimos having a autotune electric voice.

"Ok, Sara do you have the information?" Boss asked.

"Yeah." I said handing him the USB key.

He took the key and handed it to Kinzie, she took it and put it in the computer. She then opened the file and saved it onto the computer. She deleted the file off of the USB key. "You know I could of just got the info myself." Kinzie said while she handed the USB key to Boss.

"I know, but I would rather have a CSI get the information instead of you hacking into the police database." Boss said while handing me the USB key.

I took the key and put it into my pocket.

"I'll call you for your next job, now go home and get so rest." Boss said, and I left to return to my empty house.


	5. Realizations

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW OR CSI.**

* * *

><p>(POV Sara Sidle)<p>

For the past week every job I got, I would go to my house and get the information off of the computer there. No more getting the information at the lab, because I realized that it was too risky. And no more doing double sifts, because I didn't have the time.

And you know what.

It feels good not pulling doubles.


	6. The Cover Up

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated this story for awhile but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saints Row series or CSI.**

* * *

><p><span>The Cover Up<span>

(POV Sara Sidle)

I was at the saints HQ like usual when Boss started yelling at some 'goons'.

"How do you do anything with all this noise?" I asked Kinzie.

"You just get used to it I guess." Kinzie replied, not even looking up from her computer screen.

I sighed and looked at Boss who was still yelling at the 'goons'. After awhile of watching him yell I looked down and continued what I was doing.

Suddenly I feel a shadow casted over me. And I looked up to see an angry Boss standing in front of me.

"Yes." I asked in a mocked sweet voice. I was trying to think of what I did wrong.

"I need you to cover up some evidence for us." He said.

Taken aback a little I ask, "Why? I thought you didn't care about getting caught because and I quote 'We'll just kill everyone and bribe the police.'" Well it was a mix between a question and a statement.

"Well, this one I didn't want to come back to us. But I now know that it seems that my guys can't fallow simple orders and wear gloves and masks. I just can't believe that on our first job my boys have already messed up!" He said sounding angry.

"Ah, that's why you were yelling at those guys. I don't blame you, I would be pretty piss too, but I thought that you have already killed people in Vegas. I killed one." I said.

"No, this was our first time, the guy you killed just pissed me off went I was going to a bar and just happened to have done all that stuff. Well, if you do this for me I will promote you to a lieutenant and everyone here will listen to you and respect you." Hearing this I was immediately motivated enough to agree.

On my way out the door Boss called after me.

"Hey Sara, I want you to get rid of the evidence and replace it with this." He said and handed me a box full of hairs and fingerprint lifts.

"Ok?" He asked. I nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

"Hey Sara." Greg said as I entered the brake room.

"Hey Greg. Are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Yep! Just you and me. DB isn't even here yet." I nodded and made my way to the "coffee" maker.

I sat down on the couch with my "coffee". Waiting for the others to get here so I can be put on the case Boss told me about. From Bosses description the scene would be big with many dead bodies and because I never covered up evidence before I'm nervous.

"Hi guys." Catherine said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Catherine" Greg and I said as a union.

Slowly, one by one, the gang came into the brake room.

"Ok guy, we have one big case. Abandoned warehouse, six dead and blood everywhere so bring a strong stomach." DB said, walking into the brake room, then he turned around and walked away. We all slowly got up and went to get our kits.

* * *

><p><strong>CRIME SCENE<strong>

"Ok, because it's a big scene we'll split up. Sara, you get that room." The room had three of the six bodies. Yeah thanks DB. David was also in there taking the TOD and COD. I noticed that the door can be easily wiped clean if needed. I immediately headed towards the room.

"Hey David." I said, making shore to announce my presents so I wouldn't scare him.

"Oh, hey Sara. TOD is roughly 3 a.m. and COD looks to be gunshots to the back of the head. It looks like they were on their knees when they were shot." David said.

"Ok, thanks David." I said and I started to "process" the scene. Soon enough I was left alone in the room.

First I went to the door and wiped it clean of any prints. Then I processed the scene. When I would find something I would immediately get rid of it and replace it with the hairs or the print lifts Boss gave me. Soon enough I was finished so I went to the next room.

"Hey, I found a bunch of hairs, some with tags, and some prints." I said.

"Ok, so you can help me here, it will go faster." Greg said. I nodded and started processing; quickly covering it up with the fake evidence Boss gave me.

It went remarkably fast because even if the saints didn't wear gloves or masks they didn't leave that much evidence. To be honest, they did better than I thought they would. If I didn't know better I would say they're professionals like the rest of the gang is saying.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE LAB<strong>

"We're heading out, how about you?" Catherine asked with the gang behind her.

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile." I said. I'm pretty sure that they were surprised because I've haven't been staying at the lab for a while now.

"Ok, see you later Sara." Greg said and then they left.

I went into the layout room and took out the box of evidence from the locker. It was really light for an evidence box from a scene that size but that's because it just has print lifts and hairs. I open the box and took out all the print lifts that I didn't process, and then I took one print lift from Boss and put it next to the original. Surprisingly they looked the same.

I took the print lift and quickly filled out the case number, date, collected by, and description all in Greg's handwriting. Then I did the rest in their respected hand writing styles and put the originals in my pocket. I looked though the box to see if there was anything else in the box that I needed to attend to. Seeing that I collected everything left in the box I quickly closed it and quietly left the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>SAINTS HQ<strong>

"Hey Boss."

"Hey Sara. Is there a problem?" Boss asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering if that was the first time using those guns."

"Yeah, that was the first time they used those guns. Why?"

"It's just that it would be hard to tamper with bullets. I need you guys to get rid of the guns so if you ever use them again this case won't come back and bite you."

"Don't worry, the guns are already destroyed and in a hole somewhere in the desert." Boss said.

"Good, I think this will actually work."

"What, you didn't think you could pull this off?" Boss asked, eying me with a questioning look.

"Hey, this was my first time!" I exclaimed.

"Well it won't be your last."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are nice to get.**


End file.
